Nevidimyye uzy
by WienGirl
Summary: Dégel recibe una carta de Serafina diciéndole que necesita verlo. El viaje lo lleva hasta San Petersburgo donde se reunirá con la joven y ella le hará una importante revelación.


**Nevidimyye uzy**

.

.

Esto ocurrió un algún tiempo antes de que Dégel volviera a Blue Graad para pedir ayuda al dios Poseidón, tiempo antes de la Guerra Santa en contra de Hades, la última vez que vería a Serafina.

Ella le había mandado una carta pidiéndole que se reunieran algún tiempo después de aquella fiesta a la que asistieron juntos hacía algún tiempo, en esa carta le expresaba sus deseos de volver a verlo y algunas inquietudes que tenía sobre su hermano Unity.

"_Espero que puedas venir a nuestro encuentro…_

_Con amor,_

_Serafina"_

—Señorita Serafina… —Dégel no podía sacarla de su mente, la conoció durante su entrenamiento ya que ella vivía en la misma ciudad.

Ella, Unity y él eran los tres mejores amigos que hubieran existido en esa época, no podía pensar en hacer algo sin que ellos estuvieran enterados, de verdad los quería más que a nada en el mundo. Por supuesto que jamás dejaría pasar un encuentro con su amiga de la infancia y hermana de su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo cuando se reencontró con ella en ese baile no vio a la niña que era en aquel entonces, no, Serafina ya era toda una mujer y tenía que admitir que lucía hermosa en el vestido blanco que uso aquella noche. Pese a que debía enfocar su atención en su misión la belleza de la joven no paso desapercibida a sus ojos, le habría gustado compartir un baile con ella o bien decirle lo bella que lucía pero no fue posible.

Pero ahora tendría la oportunidad de verla y charlar un poco con ella.

El lugar donde ella lo había citado era la posada Khostel que se hallaba al norte de San Petersburgo, la chica lo estaría esperando ahí según indicó en su carta. Para la buena fortuna de Dégel el camino transcurrió sin contratiempos desde el momento en que abordó el primer carruaje para hacer más llevadero el camino, conocía sin problemas gran parte del territorio a donde iba aunque jamás había visitado el Palacio Peterhof, el cual se hallaba más allá y había sido construido así por el Zar Pedro el Grande hacía apenas unos veinte años junto con la fundación de la ciudad, así que sería una excelente oportunidad para disfrutar de una estancia agradable al lado de Serafina.

—Debemos llegar a San Petersburgo a más tardar mañana por la noche —pensaba contemplando el paisaje boscoso que se apreciaba desde las ventanas del carruaje.

El carruaje comenzó a entrar en las inmediaciones de la ciudad de San Petersburgo según anuncio el chofer, tenía mucho tiempo de no visitar Rusia, además casi siempre le eran asignadas misiones dentro del territorio francés, le pareció interesante estar de regreso en el país que lo vio formarse como caballero de Atena aunque fuera al otro lado de este. El carro cruzaba las silenciosas calles de la ciudad con buena velocidad, según la carta el hostal se hallaba en la salida noroeste de la ciudad así que podía anticipar varios minutos más de viaje, el noble al que visitaría había escogido ese lugar debido a la lejanía con la ciudad y con el Palacio al que llevaría al Santo de Acuario.

—Esta es la posada Khostel, Señor —el chofer lo dejó justo delante de la puerta de la posada.

—Le agradezco.

Pese a que ya estaba muy oscuro se podía apreciar que la posada era de cierto lujo ya que se trataba de un edificio de dos pisos muy amplio que contaba con un amplio jardín principal así como un establo. Pese a todo se veía un sitio discreto y que no llamaba mucho la atención al estar en los límites de la ciudad y de un frondoso bosque que se veía más allá.

Dégel se apresuró a tocar la puerta y entrar a buscar a Serafina esperando no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

—Adelante —una señora le abrió la puerta amablemente—, tenemos habitaciones comidas para viajeros como Usted —le anunció amablemente.

—Le agradezco mucho —Dégen entró encontrándose con un ambiente acogedor y cálido puesto que afuera comenzaba el frío de la noche—, necesito saber si ya se encuentra presente Lady Serafina de Blue Graad.

—Así es —respondió la mujer— está en el salón principal, imagino que Usted es el invitado que espera.

—Es correcto.

—Pase, por favor.

Ella lo condujo del recibidor de la posada hasta la parte de atrás donde tenían un amplio salón que parecía para recepciones elegantes o cenas lujosas, estaba decorado con hermosas pinturas que representaban los paisajes más hermosos cercanos al Golfo de Finlandia así como de la imponente ciudad de Moscú. Todo estaba iluminado por grandes candelabros que colgaban del techo, así mismo había un par de mesas largas pero que estaban sin poner, tan solo estaba ocupada una de ellas.

Era Serafina la que estaba sentada a la mesa leyendo un libro y mirando a la ventana de vez en vez.

—Señorita Serafina —Dégel se aproximo a ella mirándola con una cálida sonrisa.

—Dégel, que bueno que viniste —se puso de pie y lo abrazó calurosamente, el joven percibió que había algo más en ese abrazo, no era el recibimiento que le haces a un amigo sino a una persona que ocupa un lugar más especial en tu vida—, espero no haberte causado problemas por pedirte venir hasta acá pero no me era posible ir más lejos.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, si yo puedo ir a donde me pidas no hay problema.

—Me alegro.

El posadero les trajo comida y vino a ambos mientras charlaban alegremente sobre sus años de infancia en Siberia, las cosas que había hecho Dégel desde entonces, los lugares que había visto y las batallas que había ganado.

—Has hecho muchas cosas desde que terminaste tu entrenamiento —comentó ella fascinada— ojalá yo pudiera viajar tanto como tú y conocer todos esos lugares exóticos.

— ¿Qué te impide salir de Rusia? —preguntó algo preocupado.

—Hace un tiempo enfermé gravemente de fiebre, desde entonces se me dificulta viajar lejos, mi padre se oponía a que viniera a visitarte hasta San Petersburgo pero como bien sabes me dedico a pedir ayuda para mi pobre ciudad y mañana habrá un baile muy importante en el Palacio de Peterhof. Quiero que me acompañes.

—Será un honor ir contigo, me halaga tu invitación —Dégel la miró sonriente mientras un rubor aparecía en las mejillas de la joven.

—Además hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablarte… —ella titubeaba y se le veía algo nerviosa.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Si nada más que… la última vez que nos vimos en aquel baile, las cosas pasaron tan rápido que no pude decirte nada.

— ¿Qué necesitas decirme? —no entendía a donde quería llegar y empezaba a preocuparlo por darle tantas vueltas.

—Dégel tu eres más que un amigo para mi, eres más que el mejor amigo de mi hermano, yo siento algo muy profundo por ti desde que nos conocimos, sé que eres un caballero al servicio de Atena y luchas por la paz del mundo pero necesitaba que supieras mis sentimientos por ti.

Observaba como la chica estaba al borde de los nervios por la confesión que le hacía y le pareció tan hermosa y frágil, su rostro estaba levemente iluminado por la luz de las velas aun así pudo distinguir el rubor de sus mejillas.

—Serafina... —tomó su mano y la besó, se veía hermosa en el ambiente que se había formado con las luces tenues— espero no te parezca atrevido lo que voy a hacer —se puso de pie y camino hacia ella.

—Hazlo Dégel.

Tomo su rostro con ambas manos y dejo un beso prolongado en sus labios, era la primera vez que se besaban ya que antes no habían cruzado la delgada línea que divide a los amigos de los amantes.

—Vamos arriba —dijeron al unísono riendo ante la agradable coincidencia.

Esa noche se entregaron mutuamente, dejando atrás todo prejuicio. Se amaban y estaban seguros de que hacían lo correcto. Dégel quito el vestido que llevaba la joven acariciando la blanca piel de la chica y perdiéndose entre su cabello plateado mientras ella no dejaba de besarle el cuello y reaccionar ante cada una de sus caricias.

Ambos quedaron totalmente desnudos uno al lado del otro.

—Te has vuelto una mujer muy hermosa —le susurró al oído—, soy muy afortunado.

Ella estaba claramente apenada pero feliz, le sonrío y beso largamente mientras Dégel acomodaba su cuerpo contra el de ella para hacerla suya, amaba su cuerpo y como ambos estaban en perfecta sincronía. Terminaron juntos y se quedaron abrazados toda la noche hasta el amanecer.

Acudieron al baile en el Palacio de Peterhof aprovechando la visita de Dégel pero durante todo el día había estado con ella paseando por los jardines del hostal, charlando sobre Unity.

—Estoy preocupada por mi hermano —decía Serafina mirando al infinito— se quedo solo en casa y temo que mi salud decaiga a tal grado que ya no sea capaz de protegerlo.

—No hables así, verás cómo te recuperarás pronto. Además Unity es un chico fuerte y centrado, seguro no hará nada tonto que lo afecte o ponga en riesgo la estabilidad de tu familia. Creo que si llegases a faltar haría lo correcto por el bienestar de todos.

— ¿Tú crees eso? —ella lo miraba buscando un rayo de esperanza en sus ojos.

—Por supuesto —beso su mano tratando de tranquilizarla y le recitó algunos poemas que había leído no hacía mucho y que quiso compartir con ella.

La joven lo beso como si nada más importara.

Durante la noche del baile ambos se comportaron como cualquier otra pareja ordinaria y aprovecharon para bailar, beber un poco del buen vino que se servía en todo momento y para ver la magnífica vista desde los balcones hacía el Golfo de Finlandia, era una noche perfecta para ambos y que recordarían por siempre.

—Luce hermosa esta noche —Serafina llevaba un vestido azul claro entallado de seda.

—Gracias —le respondió sonriente.

El baile culminó casi al amanecer, ambos volvieron ya muy tarde a la posada y lo que quedo de esa noche se juraron amor una vez más. A Dégel le resultaba triste el tener que separarse de ella nuevamente pero no podía poner nada por encima del cumplimiento de su deber así como Serafina estaba entregada a la felicidad y porvenir de su pueblo, por lo que sellaron su amor pasando juntos esa última noche en la posada Khostel.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

***Notas**: Dedicado a Lauri, mil disculpas por la tardanza. Espero te haya gustado. :)


End file.
